In case of a semiconductor apparatus according to the related art, as shown in FIG. 6, a crack 120 may be generated in a semiconductor chip 110 due to stress that occurs during a cutting process, a mounting process, or a heating process.
JP-A-Hei6(1994)-244254, JP-A-2005-277338, and JP-A-2005-353815 disclose the solving means for the above-mentioned problem. The above Patent Documents disclose an example of a semiconductor apparatus that is mounted on a package substrate 124.
Referring to FIG. 7, the package substrate 124 includes plural electrode pads 126 that is provided along the outer periphery thereof. Further, a semiconductor chip 110 includes plural electrode pads 112 that is provided along the outer periphery. The electrode pads 126 and the electrode pads 112 are connected to each other by a bonding wire 130.
The semiconductor chip 110 further includes a wiring 118 provided between the electrode pads 112 and the outer periphery of the semiconductor chip 110 to connect the adjacent electrode pads 112a and 112b. The electrode pads 112a of the semiconductor chip 110 and the electrode pad 126a of the package substrate 124a reconnected to each other by a bonding wire 130. Similarly, the electrode pad 112b and the electrode pad 126b are connected to each other by the bonding wire 130.
When a crack 120 is generated in the semiconductor chip 110, this causes the wiring 118 to be disconnected. In this case, a resistance between the electrode pad 126a and the electrode pad 126b is changed, which allows the crack 120 to be detected.
Further, JP-A-Hei6(1994)-244254 discloses that both ends of a conductor pattern are convoluted to each other, and two measuring electrode pads connected at the both ends of the conductor pattern are formed at one edge.
Furthermore, JP-A-Hei6(1994)-244254 and JP-A-2005-277338 disclose that on a layer other than the uppermost layer of a multilayered semiconductor chip, plural wirings are formed along the outer periphery of the semiconductor chip 110, and connected to each other directly below the electrode pads 126a and 126b by a plug.